Thunderstorms
by SuperSpy
Summary: Lily and James share some moments during various thunderstorms. [Twoshot so far]
1. One Dark and Stormy Night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…I wish I did…but oh well…can't have everything, now can I?

**Summary:** Lily and James share a moment during a thunderstorm.

**A/N:** OK, so I know I should really be working on Washing James' Whites, AND the sequel I've decided to write for The Diary of Lily Evans (that's right, I'm gonna write a short sequel…), but there was a thunderstorm tonight and this idea just bonked me on the head and threatened to eat my brain if I didn't write it. So, for the sake of brain I wrote this. Enjoy.

* * *

**Thunderstorms**

Lily Evans was sitting on her bed, staring across the year seven girl's dorm room at the window. There was another flash of lighting, and a few seconds later, a crash of thunder. She enjoyed the sensation of the sound reverberating through her. She stood, and left the dorm, heading down the tower stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. She clutched a small lantern in one hand while holding up the hem of her powder green, fluffy, terry-cloth housecoat with the other.

"Ah…cold floor," she muttered, the toes of her bare feet curling with the chill that was spreading though her. There was another flash, and more thunder. Lily made her way over to one of the large tower windows, putting down her lantern on a nearby table and attempting to pull a chair over in front of the window.

"Would you like some help with that?"

Lily all but jumped out of her skin.

"Good gracious James, did you have to scare me like that?" Lily, asked, her eyes searching and spotting his figure in the darkness. He was languidly making his way over to her, a small smirk on his handsome face. His hair was dark and tousled and his eyes shone with a mischievous glint.

"Sorry Lily," he said, finally stepping into the square of light cast by the nearby window. He was smirking. She had called him James. Lily, raking a nervous hand through her dark auburn hair, let out a breath of air she didn't even know she had been holding.

"It's fine."

There was a pause, accentuated by a rumbling clap of thunder.

"So do you--" James started to ask..

"No Potter, I don't want to go out with you," Lily said, sounding exasperated, reverting back to her habit of calling him by his surname. Secretly, she felt a thrill course through her. She had a guilty pleasure she would never tell another soul, and that was that she loved it when James asked her out. Well, at least she did now. She didn't as much when she was younger and still thought he was a selfish prat.

"Ouch Evans, that's not even what I meant. I meant; do you want me to help move the chair."

"Oh, sorry James."

"You, with the exception of tonight, never called me James; at least never to my face. I was beginning to worry you'd forgotten it," James commented, looking calculatingly at Lily. Lily let out an un-ladylike snort of laughter.

"No chance of that happening," she muttered to herself. Unfortunately, the fact that the storm was unearthly quiet at that moment caused James to be privy to her comment.

"And why's that, Lily my love?"

"Never you mind. Now are you going to help me move this bloody chair or not?" Lily said, her pale face flushing with colour as she gestured to the heavy chair beside her.

"Of course," James said, bowing with a flourish. Lily stepped away from the chair, her thoughts reeling back to earlier in the year. This never would have happened last year. When, exactly, did things change? Was it when James wasn't such a conceited, arrogant prick? Or was it when she stopped over re-acting? Or was it some crazy combination of both? They had both grown up…matured. Merlin knew they still fought like cats and dogs, but it was different somehow. More…playful? She was snapped from her thoughts when she caught James watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing, you look pretty like that, is all," James said, shrugging.

"James, don't start that agai---"

"Lily, can't a friend compliment a friend?"

"Who said we were friends?" Lily asked, smirking playfully, sitting in her newly moved chair. James scoffed at her.

"Maybe I'll just move that chair back then, considering we're not friends and all…" he trailed off, as he began to push the chair away from the window, Lily still in it.

"Noooooo!" She exclaimed, giggling childishly, "It was in the perfect spot to sit and watch the storm!"

" 'Was' being the operative word. Now it's where it was, as no friend has moved it."

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! You're my friend! Now will you please move the chair back?"

"Alright," James said, relenting, "but only because you're my friend."

Lily smiled, "Thank you James."

James shoved the chair into place and then sat on the armrest.

Soon, the muted sound of rain filled the common room.

Then there was a flash of light, and deep, rolling thunder.

Lily jumped from the chair, an excited smile on her face, "Look! Did you see it! Isn't it amazing? And it was so close…"

She trailed off, her expression blissful. James watched her, smiling. Lily turned to him, looking at him questioningly.

"What?" She asked, looking perplexed.

"Nothing."

James' face split into a warm grin and Lily felt her heart speed up, and her stomach flutter. Wait, what? No, that wasn't right. She may have not hated James…but that made it sound as if she…Well, may be she did…just a little.

James took a step towards her, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face and behind her ear. James was watching her intently, but suddenly his eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place, and he turned away from her.

"James?" Lily asked, her face even more pale in the dim, rain drenched moonlight. Thunder rumbled in the distance as James' hazel eyes flicked from the floor to her face. Lily felt her heart skip a beat and that's when she did something she had been dying and dreading to do for quite some time now.

Lily Evans laced her arms around James Potter's neck, leaned in and kissed him square on the mouth. James, to put it nicely, was shocked right out of his wits. But that didn't stop him from wrapping one arm around her waist, placing the other in her thick, curly hair and kissing her right back.

They only broke away when the distant sounds of the retreating storm filtered into the room.

James looked adoringly at Lily, who was smiling suavely up at him.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

There was a deafening pause and Lily's face screwed up in thought. James' assured smile faltered slightly.

"Well?"

"Maybe," Lily answered, her brilliant smile giving him the real answer. James was about to kiss her again when she squirmed out of his grasp.

"Lily!"

"You're gonna have to catch me James!" Lily squealed delightedly, already sprinting over to the girl's dormitory stairs.

"I thought I just did!"

The only reply was the muffled sounds of bubbling laughter as Lily Evans shot up the stairs to her dorm.

James Potter smiled triumphantly.

* * *

**A/N:** Short and sweet…just a nice bit off fluff to warm you up on a cold, dark night. I hope you liked it and will review. Reviews make me happy…and a happy writer will write more…and a lot faster too… 


	2. Another Dark and Stormy Night

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, as usual. It'd be nice if I did, though.

**Summary:** More storms…yada yada… (two-shot now)

**A/N**: So here I am, sitting at home, listening to songs and feeling oddly sad and lacking in my usual fervour, when I say to myself, 'Self, get cracking on that second part idea you had for that Thunderstorms story people seem to like'. And so, here I am, writing this second instalment and living vicariously as I always have. Goodness I sound depressing.

* * *

**Thunderstorms:** Part Two_Two weeks later…_

There was an enormous, thunderous crash as Lily Evans and James Potter stumbled into the Gryffindor common room late that night, attached at the face. Lily giggled against James' mouth as he all but tripped over an end table. He swore softly.

"…bloody table…"

Lily laughed, still kissing him. James was backing up to the common room couch, pulling Lily with him. He turned and fell on to it so that Lily was beneath him.

"James…"

"What?" he asked, his breath ragged. Lily pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come _on_ Lily…it's more comfortable than standing the whole bloody time."

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. She kissed him chastely on the mouth and then slithered out from under him, heading to the large side window. James collapsed on the couch, letting out a frustrated sigh. He rolled over and watched Lily, who was staring out the window in wonder. There was a flash of lighting out and ablissful smile flitted across Lily's face. James took off his glasses and ran a hand roughly over his face before putting them back on and standing up. He walked up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"When did this happen, James?"

"What? When did what happen?" he whispered, leaning down slightly as he brushed back her hair and kissed her neck.

"This," she said, pulling away slightly to turn and face him, "When did everything change? This storm just reminded me of when I first noticed the change. I remember thinking that it had something to do with us growing up…but was that really it?"

"I don't really understand the point of this conversation."

Lily sighed, "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Lily paused, then moved away from him and closer to the window.

James sighed and reverted to his habit of running his hand through his messy black hair.

"This obviously matters to you, so let's talk."

Lily looked down at the floor, then whirled around to face him.

"I just…I just don't understand it. It all feels so sudden…and yet…so slow. I mean, is it possible for two people to change so quickly? But was it really that quick in the first place? We're you really as awful as I thought you were all those years ago? I just…I can't get a handle on everything that I'm feeling," Lily explained in a rush, hardly thinking about the words she was saying. Her eyes held an odd mix of confusion and fear.

"Lily, are you alright?" James said, standing up from where he had been sitting on the couch's armrest, and moved towards her.

"No James, I don't think I am. I can't sort everything out. I think…I think I'm in love with you…but is it possible for someone to fall in love in two weeks?"

"I don't know."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. I have for quite a while."

"I feel like I've missed a step. Like I've gone from hating you, to loving you in about ten seconds."

"There's a fine line between love and hate. Maybe you never really hated me in the first place."

There was another flash of lightning, followed closely by the rolling drumbeat of thunder.

"Maybe you're right. You were a prat though. Even the rest of the Marauders admit it," Lily said smirking as she stepped closer to him.

"Ah, but I changed over time," James whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"Time…what _is_ time, really?"

James sighed, "Do you always have to be all philosophical? First with the crazy madness about love and hate and change, and now time? Honestly Lily, I love you to bits, but I just can't quite keep up with you."

As Lily said nothing, but simply smirked, James leaned in again…

"Who invented the sundial?"

James slouched and rested his forehead against Lily's.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment. Can't I just kiss you?" He asked, pleading with her. She opened her mouth to say yes, but then a devilish smirk spread over her features.

"You're gonna have to catch me, James Potter," she whispered and then rushed off around the couch. James, muttering "déjà vu", sprinted off and caught her around the middle, pulling her close to him. She was smiling and giggling at him.

"Caught you," he whispered, as he leaned in.

"I think you did a long time ago," she whispered back before letting him kiss her.

And, after a while, the soft sounds of the retreating thunderstorm filled the common room, and the silver sliver of the moon shone over the peaceful Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this certainly didn't turn out anything like I'd originally thought. Hmmm…..I'll be very interested on your feedback on this. I'm really not sure if I like it. It kind of bounces around a lot, but that's sort of like real life though, isn't it? Serious one moment and then it's lighter the next. Human nature. Ah well, tell me what you think.

--- SuperSpy


End file.
